


it's my party and i'll cry if i want to

by jikwaniser



Series: addicted to life [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday One Shot, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday minho!!!!!!, not proof read lmao, placebo au, this is the softest shit i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: lee minho hates birthdays, chan just wants to help his boyfriend celebrate.





	it's my party and i'll cry if i want to

Minho hated birthdays. He remembers being a child, his parents waking him up with a smile and a small ‘happy birthday’ before going about their days with nothing more, Minho always smiled but felt his stomach turn. It was nothing specific that made him hate birthdays necessarily, he just didn’t enjoy the idea that he would be spending his birthday alone. Every year. The first bad birthday he had was his sixth, his parents inviting his class over to eat cake and watch cartoons. Minho had excitedly ran down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell to meet eyes with a clown, Minho immediately slamming the door shut with a slam. Who the hell invited a clown to his party? Who even _likes_ clowns? So Minho spent the majority of his party hiding in a closet, his mom insisting the clown come in and make balloon animals and entertain his class, not caring that her son was cowering in fear over a clown. From then on, Minho’s birthdays had been pretty shitty. His tenth birthday his best friend couldn’t make it and his thirteenth, the same friend ended up moving away. His sixteenth he had pneumonia, his eighteenth he got food poisoning and couldn’t even enjoy his first--legal--alcoholic drink. So Minho hated birthdays, more importantly, his birthday.

Minho had never told Chan about his despise of his birthday, which made the situation awkward.

“Hey Min,” Chan spoke up, the older resting his head on Minho’s shoulder as they watched some drama, “your birthday is coming up, isn’t it?”

Minho froze, his eyes widening, “Yeah, but I don’t really wanna do anything. Probably just gonna go to dance or something.” He shrugged, hoping not to arouse suspicion.

Chan let out a hum, “Thought you’d want to get dinner with some friends? Get some drinks? I mean, you’re turning twenty, that’s a big deal.”

Minho shrugged, trying to turn his attention back to the television, “It’s fine, don’t really wanna celebrate.”

Chan frowned but decided to drop it, sensing the way Minho’s mood changed and how he tensed at the prospect of celebrating his birthday.

But it did give him an idea.

 

_Captain Chan_

 

Lix I need a favor.

 

_aussie_

 

what’s up

 

_Captain Chan_

 

I want to plan something for Minho’s birthday.

  


Felix called Chan immediately, the younger asking to come over and Chan obliged, demanding an offering of pizza in return.

Twenty minutes later Felix was outside with a pizza box and Changbin in tow.

“Sorry, wherever I go,” Felix squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, “Changbin goes.”

Chan rolled his eyes but invited them in, setting the box of pizza on his coffee table before sitting across from the couple.

“Okay so, as you know, Minho’s birthday is in a week and I want to plan something for him.” Felix nodded, chewing on a slice of pizza.

“What does he like exactly?” Changbin questioned, reaching up to Felix’s mouth to wipe sauce off his chin.

Chan pursed his lips, thinking, “Dance, cats, me,” Felix let out a snort, “ramen.”

Changbin nodded, “Well, what if you just invited the group and some of his dance friends over for ramen and movies?” Felix nodded, setting his plate down.

“I know Hyunjin and Hao would be down, and I’m sure the others would love to spend time with him.”

Chan nodded, reaching for his phone to create a separate group chat, sending out a text.

 

_CB97_

 

Hey guys, what do you say to a little house party for Min’s birthday next week?

 

_(han)dsome_

 

i’m down!!!!

 

_littlein_

 

me too ^__^

 

_model_

 

I guess I’m in since Jeongin is

 

_model_

 

I’m kidding, I love Minho

 

Chan laughed, turning his phone off as the rest of the group all agreed to for a hang out at Chan’s next week.

“What are you gonna tell Minho?” Felix asked, sipping his soda.

Chan bit his lip, “Not sure, I need to distract him so I can plan all of this.” Felix nodded, setting his cup down as he crawled onto Changbin’s lap.

“I can distract him,” Changbin spoke up, the two Australians turning to him. “We’re not the closest, but I can ask him to help me with my physics homework.”

Chan nodded, smiling, “Minho’s good at physics too, so you’d be benefiting as well.”

“Good, because I suck and my final is coming up and I’d rather not retake physics.” Changbin sighed, Felix playing with his hair.

Chan laughed, “Text him tomorrow and ask him to meet up with you at the coffee shop by his apartment, I’ll start planning more.”

Changbin nodded, “Sure thing Captain.”

 

“Hey, Min!” Changbin ran after Minho on campus, the older nearly dropping his textbook, “Sorry,” Changbin smiled sheepishly as Minho sent him a glare, “Just wanted to ask if you would be willing to help me with my physics homework this afternoon?”

Minho looked at him, tilting his head slightly, “Why me?”

“Chan said you were good at physics and I really need the help.” He added a little put for extra measure, hoping to get him to agree, “Please Min, I’ll buy you coffee.”

“Fine, fine.” Minho sighed, Changbin cheering, “But only if I get a cookie too.”

Changbin smiled, “Of course!”

The two sat opposite each other at a small table in the local coffee shop, Minho sipping his--free--coffee as he read over Changbin’s homework.

“Okay, I think I get it,” Minho set his cup down, marking on Changbin’s paper as the younger stared intently, nodding like Minho just solved the answer to life.

Changbin’s phone started vibrating, the two staring as it continued vibrating like crazy, Changbin paling.

“Someone’s popular,” Minho teased, “Who’s texting you so much?”

Changbin shook his head, typing, “Just a group chat.” He paused, fingers freezing over the keyboard, “For my physics class!” He blurted out, Minho laughing.

“Alright, no need to get so defensive.” He took another sip of his coffee, “Hey, what are you majoring in again?”

Changbin clicked his phone off, turning his attention back to Minho, “Architecture.”

Minho nodded, “I thought so, we have similar majors.” Changbin lifted an eyebrow, confused.

“I’m kidding, I’m a dance major silly.” He hummed, “But I wanted to do education for the longest time, I love kids.”

Changbin nodded, “They’re cute.” He took one last sip of his coffee, setting it down in front of him as Minho read through the next problem, “What else do you like?”

Minho looked up, brows furrowing, “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious, felt like we should take a bit of a break from studying to just talk.”

He nodded, setting the paper down and stretching slightly, “Well, I like dance, obviously. I also love movies and going hiking, haven’t been in a while though.” He paused, tapping his pencil against his chin, “Oh, I hate surprises.”

Changbin froze, face turning slightly red, “You do?”

Minho stared at him, “Yeah, I don’t like being surprised, or parties really.” He shrugged, “Never have.”

Changbin nodded, humming quietly, “I don’t really like them either.” He smiled gently, taking the paper from Minho’s hands. “Let’s finish.”

 

It was two days before Minho’s birthday and he was nervous. Chan had been very secretive lately, not really talking to Minho or acting odd whenever his phone would alert a text--Chan snatching it away before Minho could steal a glance, not that he would. Minho had a lingering feeling in his stomach that Chan was planning something, probably this massive surprise party with a ton of people that Minho would have to force himself to enjoy, fake a smile or two, maybe drink some. It was annoying, he didn’t want a party, he didn’t want all the attention on him, but he didn’t want to be alone either, so what _did_ he want?

His birthday arrived, much to his disappointment, and Chan was completely ignoring him. He had expected at least a birthday text, maybe a kiss before class or even just a “good morning”, but there was nothing.

Minho sighed, sitting back in his history lecture as he reached for his phone, sending a quick text to Chan.

 

_minbaby_

 

channie

 

_minbaby_

 

what do u want for dinner

 

Minho closed his phone shut, watching as his message was read, the three dots appearing before disappearing, no message from Chan. He slid down his seat with a sigh, feeling his eyes tear up again.

Minho hated birthdays, yet another one to spend completely alone.

Minho walked into his apartment after classes, tossing his backpack onto his couch and kicking his shoes off as he flopped down, face first, into the pillows, not bothering to change into something more comfortable. He contemplated taking a shower and calling it a night, even if it was only 3 in the afternoon, but a knock on his door forced him to reconsider. He pulled himself over and trudged over, opening it with a sigh.

He felt his heart stop as Chan stood on the other side, a bag of take-out from their favorite ramen place and movies in tow, a tub of ice cream tucked under his arm.

“Happy Birthday Min.”

 

After Minho’s cry session, Chan hugging him tight and apologizing profusely, letting his boyfriend use his jacket as a tissue, Minho finally calmed down.  
“You asshole!” Minho yelled, slapping Chan’s arm, “I can’t believe you played me like that.”

He sniffled again, wiping the last of his tears as Chan kissed him, rubbing their noses together.

“I’m sorry baby, I felt awful the whole time," He sighed, "I had this whole get-together planned but Changbin told me you hated surprises and I didn't want to do anything crazy, so I thought just the two of us spending time together would be good enough."

Minho smiled, kissing him again, "This is perfect Channie, thank you, baby."

Chan kissed him back, before pulling away with an exclamation, "I almost forgot, I have your present."

Minho looked up, “Present?"

Chan let out a deep breath, rummaging through his pockets and retrieving a small object, “Lee Minho, will you move in with me?”

Minho looked down at his hands, a spare key laying on his palm. He looked up at Chan, the older’s face smiling brightly, eyes sparkling. Minho felt himself begin to cry again, tackling Chan in a hug and attacking him with kisses.

Minho had managed to pull himself off of Chan eventually, the two cuddled under a blanket eating ramen as they watched one of Minho’s favorite movies. Chan grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently, Minho turning to face him.

“I never got an answer, by the way, about you moving in with me.”

Minho giggled, kissing him, “Of course.”

Chan smiled, kissing him back, “I love you Min, happy birthday.”

“I love you too.”

Minho hated birthdays, but maybe this one wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday lee minho!!!!  
> i wasn't planning on posting anything today, or the rest of this month really, but i just had to write a little minchan fic in honor of minho's birthday ^__^
> 
> this is inspired off my hatred for birthdays, only bc i spend it alone usually and i too hate parties so welcome to the club minho. whoo.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! pls leave comments and kudos<33
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/babykwans)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
